HAKUOUKI: The Reversed Fate (Rewritten)
by Eruza Quetzal18
Summary: Every ending is the beginning of something and we may or may not be able to witness it, but the impact is inevitable. plane crash and an old lady with visiting card. as past and present merges, along with it comes the nightmares. when the fates are reversed, they understood, the history shall repeat. they could stop it, or is it too late?
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the green trees surrounding the quiet and calm modern mansion. Few dried flew around settling wherever the breeze left them. The vast backyard of the mansion was filled with fruit bearing trees and sweet smelling flowers. The area was void of any disturbance or noise which was unnatural for trees that acted as abode for small birds and squirrels. A hushed silence filled the area as if the nature herself was holding her breath so as to not disturb the brown-haired young woman, who was kneeling before the intricately designed altar constructed beneath the canopy of trees. Eyes closed and head bowed lightly which made her soft dark brown hair curtain her eyes. One of her hands rested softly on one of the eight long rectangular slabs, she whispered a small prayer to the resting souls. Her fingers traced the name etched on the marble and a sad smile crept up her soft lips.

The sound of footsteps made her ears twitch ever so lightly and with a final bow of respect to the brave souls, she stood up to meet the gaze of the patiently waiting man.

"Kazama-san, how did it go?" her worried dark brown eyes met rigid ruby ones. She watched as his lips pull down into a frown that reflected the displeasure.

"We managed to destroy the quaint factory, but it seems that they were prepared for this ambush. Some of them escaped with twenty or so vials."

She gasped and a grim silence settled over them.

"We can use **_that_** way right?. Kazama-san, we at least need some time to construct strategy. You won't be able to do this alone for long. I **insist** we consider your health and well- being in this matter." He blinked due to her sudden outburst and he let an exasperated sigh seeing the stubbornness rear its head. Over a century and a half, still he was not used to her stubborn attack. She always surprised him at unexpected times.

His pride could no longer guard him against this demoness who was able to break down his walls just by giving that I –know-about-your-I'm- fine look.

"I considered that option. Amagiri is looking into it as we speak. As for the 'you won't be able to do this for long' part, I'm seriously offended by how easily you wrote off my strength as a demon lord of the west. Or, is it that you lost your faith on me?" his frown contradicted the playful glint in his ruby eyes.

In response she planted her feet firmly and met his gaze squarely with her disapproving ones.

"That's not what I meant. And you know it! Kazama-san you-"

"But as strong as I wish to argue that I'm capable enough to fight for another century or even long, it's practically will be a careless and stupid move from our part. That's why-"

His gaze shifted from her to stare silently at the altar under a big and strong cherry blossom tree.

The brown-haired girl followed his gaze and as soon as her gaze fell on the altar, a look of disbelief crossed her features.

"You mean…how is it possible?" she stared at his smirking expression. She opened her mouth to reprimand his cryptic silence but stopped short seeing the expression on his handsome features. He wore an expression crossed between bitterness and gladness coupled with a strange one, which was confusing to decipher. Was it nostalgia?.

"You met them" she whispered to herself more than to him.

" They are young pups, but there is no mistaking them."

"Kazama-san!" she reprimanded him for his rude comparison. But the truth and the meaning behind his words hit her like a thundering train. Disbelief, happiness, longing mixed with salty tears ran down her cheeks as she tried desperately to choke down a sob.

"It's true then. I'm glad…finally." Her voice cracked at the end slightly betraying her calm façade.

She wiped the remaining traces of her tears and took a deep breath.

"So what now?" .

She felt his gaze on her as he answered.

"We wait. Now we wait chizuru."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER- 1

THE BEGINNING

 ** _'Like a stone thrown in the water; Thy fate shall cause ripples through time.'_**

The inside of the plane was cosy and smelt of lavender for some reason. The flavour was his favourite and made him strangely nostalgic. The voice, instructing to fasten the seatbelts made him pull out of his thoughts. A quick glance around the two-seater business class made him notice that it was empty except for him and his friends.

An airhostess ambled towards them to conduct a pre-flight check. He smirked when he saw her shoot a flustered smile at shinpachi who was making a fool out of himself trying to flirt with her. And as usual it was earned by an exasperated sigh from the auburn-haired male and a few verbal jabs from the youngest of the trio.

His smirk grew when she purposely fumbled with his seatbelt in the purpose of tightening it. He winked at her and earned the flustered smile and would have been a blushing mess beneath the thick make-up. He was sure of it, since he had the effect on the opposite sex.

His azure eyed companion shot him a pointed look at his antics and heaved a sigh catching up with his self-bragging thoughts and the smug smirk plastered on his face.

He felt the plane pick-up speed on the runway and he relaxed against the comfortable seat.

"I'm going to miss fun for a while Hajime-kun. I hope something exciting happens." He grinned at his companion who quirked a brow at his complains.

"Souji, this vacation has only one objective as I have been briefed. That is to relax and recuperate from the heavy workload that was set on us the past five months. I don't think there will be chance for anything to do that you deem as 'fun'. "The azure-eyed, raven haired companion replied with a small smile playing on his lips.

Souji chuckled and as he opened his mouth to reply a cheeky answer, the plane lurched forward violently. He grabbed the armrests and felt a shiver ran up his spine. His heart stopped for a second and when it started beating, it raced million miles per second. The alarm lights flashed within the plane and he could hear screams of dread and horror echo from various areas of the plane.

The plane shuddered and shook violently. From the corner of his eyes he saw Hajime looking out the window with horror.

The plane skidded across the runway its wings tattered and smoke billowing from the propellers. It crashed on the fence bordering the yard separating from the outside highway and stopped with the front part of the aircraft splitting from the rest of the plane parts.

Souji stirred his eyes blurry and dazed. He tried moving, but found he could not feel his body and his senses were in disarray.

 _I jinxed it_. He thought before letting himself slink into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:ENTRANCE OF THE VOID**

* * *

The full moon was veiled thickly by the dark clouds as if preventing the ethereal beauty to witness the gore spread across the dark mansion. A figure in dark cloak stepped over the littering bodies and walked calmly towards the desired destination. A pale hand on the iron double doors made his brow twitch in annoyance.

"Iron resists magic. What a bother"

The dark figure glanced at the dead man sprawled on the cold marble floor on his blood back facing the ceiling. The figure lifted the dead body effortlessly and threw on the double doors. The iron doors groaned as the bloody body crashed on it. A sizzling crack spread as the doors opened to reveal a large room filled with rows and rows of scrolls. Scrolls treasuring the vast knowledge lost to the human civilization and time itself. The figure stepped inside whistling in appreciation at the efforts taken to collect and protect these many scrolls. A shiver ran visibly on the person's spine due to the strong aura contained within this iron walled room. These scrolls weren't just old. They were _ancient._

"Almost makes me feel bad for what I'm going to do. But, oh well since I'm already here let's get this party started shall we?"

The figure dragged the body in clutched it in front of him as he walked through the various barriers surrounding the room.

When he crossed through the last barrier, the corpse disintegrated into golden ash. The person's glowing crimson eyes locked onto a visible gap in the shelf next to the cabinet that contained a large iron box covered with white talismans.

Brows furrowed, he inserted a single finger into the gap on hopes of finding the scroll, but scowled when he confirmed it empty. Only after a fraction of second of hesitation, he returned to the main task.

The iron box that sat on the cabinet was thick and covered with white talismans that provided protection and acted as a leash to control the aura of whatever that lay inside the box.

With a fanged grin, he raised a hand towards the box and undid the seals without much effort. The box expanded and he dodged as the lid flew off the box.

The scroll glowed from within the box as he covered it with the special snake-skin cloth to refrain it from burning him.

"I will be lying if I say I'm not curious of his plans, but his first move isn't too bad. Oh! this is going to be an interesting one. I can't wait to see his next move." He chuckled at the scroll secured at his waist and his grin widened maliciously.

" So then let's get this started without any further delay. Now, shall we?."

* * *

Rigid lavender eyes watched cautiously as the dark figure emerged from the mansion. The owner of the steely eyes felt unease crawling on her spine as her gaze fell on the object wrapped securely with snake-skin cloth. Suddenly a huge explosion made her almost fall from the high branch where she was perching. Her startled gaze widened as she saw huge flames spreading throughout the mansion. She searched for the dark figure and noticed him leap towards the sky after a glance towards the now burning mansion.

She jumped down and braced herself on the trunk of the tree as she watched the building burn away to ashes. Her black hair rustled in the wind and she clenched her fists unable to do anything but to stand and watch. Her fingers curled on the object she managed to secure before the arrival of the demon.

"So, this is his first move." She muttered darkly knowing full well of the future that lay ahead.

The object glowed as if agreeing with her thoughts and her gaze shifted towards the object as she ran her fingers on the stiff cylinder case.

"And so it begins"

* * *

 **HARISA SORCEROR'S COUNCIL; 10:27 PM**

The gathering of the council was in disarray. The atmosphere was tense and the murmuring grew another octave.

The seat of the head was empty. A member of the council stood up and raised his left hand.

The room abruptly plunged into silence.

"To the respect of the lord of the council and my brothers and sisters of the gathering, it's true that we are in a crisis. This is not the first and not going to be the last. As we all are aware, the recent turn of events has posed a challenge for the existence of this council."

"But like every time we do, I request patience and unity to support our lord of the council's decisions and actions"

A string of murmurs started and another member raised his voice.

"The same happened before. We all are patient but there is difference between patience and idleness. If we do not take immediate action, then it will be too late to do anything."

"It's time to take matters in our own hands. If we don't, then the same motto of this council will be the weapon of our own demise"

Some members seem to agree with the outbursts and soon it erupted into chaos.

A brown-haired lad, the youngest member slipped from the gathering and made his way to the inner chamber.

He slipped through the double doors and reached another door.

Knocking softly on the polished wood, he entered into the dark room.

A man in late forties with a majestic appearance and slightly greying black hair stood facing the window that was open.

The moonlight outlined his features that gave him a ghostly aura.

The brown-haired boy kneeled in front of him – before the lord.

"My lord, it seems he had made his first move."

Lord Harisa turned around, a calm smile etched in his handsome features.

"Yes. so it seems. I'm quite surprised that he made it this early. This makes me wonder about the part this council is going to play in this melee."

He turned his head to look at the full moon with a sombre expression.

 _one severed, many shall connect_

 _fates mended by the golden thread._

"I shall act as per your orders my lord."

Determination and loyalty was evident in the boy's voice.

Lord Harisa met his gaze with his own.

"It's time for them to wake up from their long slumber."

The boy stood up and nodded curtly.

"You know what to do"

"Yes my lord."

The boy bowed and took his leave determination shining in his eyes.

The lord of the council turned to look at the scroll lying on his desk. It was shining in the moonlight illuminating the entire desk with a golden glow.

He ran a finger over the golden scroll.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: FAST BACKWARD**

 _"Please take care of me". He was around nine years old, maybe._

 _It was the first time he met his father-idol, kondou-san. He felt his chest squeeze painfully as he watched his sister's retreating back._

 _The day when he shut his heart and built a wall to confine himself._

* * *

 _Kondou-san was hugging him._

 _"Souji, I would never even imagine to call you pitiable."_

 _His emerald eyes widened as he met his hazel eyes. It was shining with admiration and pride….maybe?_

 _"You can express true strength only when you conquer your weakness .souji! You have proved me that."_

 _Thousand emotions raced within him and finally he looked up to meet his hazel gaze._

 _"Kondou-san, I finally know my purpose."_

* * *

 _He traced his fingers over the uniform that kondou-san gave him. The blue haori was soft and felt comfortable when he wore it._

 _He glanced around him to see his comrades and brothers-in-arm proudly displaying the similar fitting uniforms uniting them under the same cause, the same flag – **makoto**._

* * *

 _He was standing at the centre of a dark street, katana drawn his eyebrows raised at the sight in front of him. After a quick glance at his partner- saito hajime, who was standing at his left, he moved to confront the person. His breath caught in his throat at the scene. A person stood, katana in left hand surrounded by the dead 'failed' ones blood dripping from the blade. The moonlight illuminated the outline of the figure, revealing the curved features and tense posture of a **woman.**_

 _The breeze picked up her hair and she looked like a goddess of death standing there, her narrowed eyes glinting- it was mesmerizing._

* * *

 _His heart tugged as he saw the look on her face. He already regretted it, but he knew he had no other way._

 _She loved him, and he too loved her. In fact he loved her too much that it hurt._

 _He didn't want her to see the truth, the truth that, even though they were made for each other, they were never meant to be together. Not in this lifetime._

 _He never knew that a day would come when he have to choose. To choose between his selfishness and his father-idol._

 _And it came. It was so damn painful that he wished he was dead then and there…._

 _It was sin. And he wished to accept it … **alone.**_

* * *

 _He looked at the setting sun at the horizon. Supporting his broken self using his katana, he waited until death came to take him away._

 _He had completed his last mission. A sad smile crept up his face as he started losing the feeling of his own body._

 _Gasping, he fell down on his back as a sharp pain flared within him. He felt as if his soul was being ripped from his body to be deposited to the depths of hell._

 _Someone was screaming, and that someone was him. His body thrummed with an invisible electric pain and he felt himself losing all connections to his body and finally he fell through a deep void of darkness._

 _This was death. His end._


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: REBORN?**

All he could see was whiteness.

 _Is this afterlife?_

He felt light. He was floating.

 _-ita._

He heard something. A voice. It was faint.

A bright light illuminated his vision and he felt himself being pulled.

He gasped and gulped for air. Blinking, he stared at a white canopy that reminded him of the open sky.

"Souji okita".

Thoughts were jumbled and it took him a few more seconds to comprehend his situation. He jolted as he realised where he was. As if struck by a bolt of lightning, souji sat abruptly which was rewarded with a jabbing pain in his left arm and for a second he saw black spots dancing in his vision.

"even though you survived a major crash, you can still die by bleeding if you are going to pull that needle attached to your arm, which would be ironic by the way. And as a side note intelligent men can be utterly foolish sometimes."

He clutched his bandaged head and groaned when someone tried to reattach his IV.

"crash?" his eyes widened when he fully registered the meaning behind those words. His head snapped up and his emerald eyes met impassive blue ones. At the side of his bed, a young woman maybe his age, with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes sitting on a chair, a green folder on her lap. She wore a white shirt tucked into black leggings and doctor's white coat. An ID card probably identifying her designation pinned on her left side of the coat.

His brows furrowed and a quick glance around him told him that he was in a recovery room in some hospital and by the looks of it, it seemed well furnished.

"I am Kareena Tsukune, if you were wondering who I was and I am a doctor as you may have realised."

"I wasn't wondering and I don't care. Just tell me where the others are and what happened to them." His emerald eyes shifted to their old cold self and it pierced her carefree blue ones.

In response she shrugged nonchalantly and muttered something about duty and responsibility.

He narrowed his eyes at her nonchalance that quite contradicted her professional look.

"Anyways, answering to your question, your friends are all doing well and undergoing full recovery. You will be able to meet them in an hour or so if your condition is stabilised. I must say you guys surely must have had the goddess of luck herself sitting on your backs to have survived that crash."

She looked at her wrist watch and stood up, placing the folder on the desk near his bed.

"I must go for now I am afraid. But, enjoy your luck while it lasts since not everyone is lucky enough as you six were."

Those words echoed in his head repeatedly. He watched in slow motion as her hand reached for the doorknob and twists it.

"wait!" he himself found surprised for calling out to her, but she seemed as if she was expecting it.

"what did you mean by "not everyone is lucky enough as you six were"?"

A sad smile crept up her lips. Her hand fell from the doorknob and she turned slowly and cautiously.

"Tokyo airlines, carrying 250 passengers, 2 pilots and 11 crew members crashed on the runway causing overall death of 257 people, with 6 survivors."


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5** : **MERGING LIVES**

 _It began._

That voice. He remembered a voice just before his vision blackened. And the dream. The things he saw, it was as if he was seeing himself from a third person's view.

Of swords and blue cloth. A red flag and red…red eyes?

'You finally found someone to light your dark path huh? Aren't you lucky one?'

His eyes glazed as the familiar words washed over him. _Luck? What is luck exactly?. Nothing but a sheep's coat on a wolf. A camouflage in a single word. I know more than to believe in luck and crap like that. It never works for me anyways. I am surviving my fate by my own strength. What if I survived the crash? Luck -_

"-has nothing to do with it"

He blinked as he heard someone answering his thoughts.

A lady with greying hair pinned in an orthodox bun with grey knee-length vest, and black pants. A light blue shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. She had her back facing him, seriously in conversation with someone on the other side of the door.

As if sensing his stare, she turning around and gave him a smile that looked more diplomatic rather than grandmotherly as anyone would expect from her. But he wasn't fooled by her elderly and soft grandmotherly looks.

Her hawk-like violet eyes stared at him appraisingly. Almost like a spider deciding the design for its web to trap its next prey. He felt his body stiffen up unconsciously and the old lady's smile widened noticing it.

"you look well. That's a relief okita-kun. I apologize for taking your time by my unwanted presence but, I assure you this will take just a few minutes in the least"

She stared at him with the same hawk-like eyes but the look in them was different.

"who are you again?" his narrowed icy glare bounced off her effortlessly.

"There is no time for introductions, however let's just say that I'm your future acquaintance."

His right eye twitched and his emerald eyes regarded her with guarded eyes.

"what's your business with me? I'm not the one you should approach-"

"straight to the point okita-kun. Of course you are the correct person, since you are the only person to have dreams"

 _dreams?_

"yes. Dreams. No let me correct that. Memories. That is what it is."

She watched his expression carefully.

"the 'dream' you had, is just recollection of your past life."

"And your point?" she seemed startled for a second and stared at him. The same smile reappeared as she understood the situation.

"you are more pragmatic than I believed you'd be okita-kun. Makes my work lot more easier."

Her smile disappeared and her brows furrowed. Souji quirked a brow seeing the change in her demeanour.

"let me tell you something. It's going to be really tough from this point onwards. I am sure you understand the result of obtaining your past memories. Your memories of your past self has merged with your present self."

"and by the looks of it, you have already experienced the effects. That is surprising by the way. Your condition I'm afraid will worsen if you do not take the necessary steps. And this is where I come in. I am willing to extend the helping hand you need to stabilize your current condition."

"look here old lady, I do not know what your true intentions are. But I think I feel just fine coping with this crap. So, no thanks and could you kindly get out because I really wanted to see some familiar faces after I woke up."

He smirked and his narrowed gaze bore into hers gauging her reaction. The lady's brow twitched, but she maintained her composure just fine. She rose elegantly after hearing his decision.

"very well then, I wish to not make any more trouble than you already have. But, the offer still stands. If you wish to make acquaintance with the likes of me, I'm gladly be willing to help." She then proceeded to tuck a visiting card into his folder that was kept on the desk.

"I assure you. I don't have a need for that ."

"you must remember okita-kun, luck is always not with a good will. Make sure you have at least an umbrella against the rain. Though, not even that could save against the rising storm, now could it?"

His emerald eyes widened at the cryptic message and when he opened his mouth to ask her, she had already opened the door.

"souji!" the thousand thoughts swirling in his head died down instantly when he heard the familiar voice.

"kondou-san?" his gaze swept through the little crowd that had formed around his bed.

"and others?" a simple relieved smile his features seeing his friends unharmed….well mostly than the small cuts that had been bandaged.

They simultaneously started asking about his health and whatnot, like they were in any better condition.

"you sure took a long time to rise up from your grave. Taking your damn sweet time." He heard his brown-haired, blue-eyed muscled friend complain with a sly grin.

He felt a smirk curling in his lips.

"yeah although we can all remember how your "rising from the grave" had been. No one could compare that with anyone else's"

The teal-eyed youngest member who simply existed to rile up the muscled guy said quoting and with an complete smug-look that the room erupted in laughter and shinpachi splutter in embarrassment while spewing fake threats at the youngest member. He gave a questioning look towards the only sane member who shook his head with a smile.

"eh? I don't know about shinpachi's, but I had an angel to help me up from my grave." He said smirking and watched with complete satisfaction as shinpachi's jaw hit the floor.

"ah, that cute doctor from before right?" the tall, auburn-haired friend Sanosuke Harada said a teasing grin on his lips.

"wha- you traitors! How come you guys get all the hot chicks?" shinpachi started his typical ranting.

Hajime Saito gave an exasperated sigh and shot a disapproving look towards him. His eyes found the man he admired most. his father-figure. Isami Kondou. he was watching the guys fool around, his hand on souji's shoulder and a faraway look on his face.

 _Was it luck I met you guys? I wonder…_

He watched as the two of the idiotic members start wrestling around.

 _Its destiny_ .

'luck is always not with a good will. Make sure you have at least an umbrella against the rain. Though, not even that could save against the rising storm, now could it?'

His eyes narrowed as the words drifted past. Something about it bothered him.

 _I don't believe in luck. That's why it makes that harder to ignore._


End file.
